


¿Estás seguro?

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, The Game is On!, Top John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John se ponen tiernos y una cosa lleva a otra y ya no sé qué resumir, es un puro PWP, eso no tiene posible argumento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Estás seguro?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaAlmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaAlmos/gifts).



> **Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Gattis y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos**.
> 
> Esta historia participa en reto de agosto del **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**.
> 
> En el reto proponían que escribiéramos sobre la primera vez, el lemon era opcional. Esto es lo que ha salido, espero que os guste.
> 
> Le dije a **Sorlac** que le regalaba un lemon, espero que esto no le decepcione demasiado
> 
> **¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scontland Yard!**
> 
> **Beta** : Violette Moore (ella no es objetiva).

Sherlock entró en la sala y se desplomó sobre su sillón sin una palabra. John le seguía con la misma expresión de cansancio en su cara, las ojeras delataban las horas sin dormir. Una sombra de decepción planeaba sobre la habitación. Normalmente la resolución de un caso era motivo de celebración, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos, resultaba frustrante que el caso se hubiera complicado y el viaje desde Derbyshire no había ayudado a mejorar sus ánimos.

—Podríamos haber esperado a mañana para volver —murmuró John.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue más silencio.

—Date una ducha, cámbiate e intenta dormir —insistió John con una sonrisa triste.

Observó a Sherlock alejarse hacia el baño sin hacer ningún comentario y por un momento deseó que el señor Cubitt no se hubiera puesto en contacto con ellos. Sabía que eso resultaba demasiado egoísta, pero una pequeña parte de él no se avergonzaba de ser egoísta.

Sherlock salió de la ducha algo más relajado, pero el cansancio no había desaparecido de su rostro. Se encontró con John esperándolo, sentado en la cocina con dos tazas de té y dos platos sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a él y vio cómo empujaba el plato y una taza de té en su dirección.

—Come y luego a la cama.

—No tengo…

—Sherlock —interrumpió John, tajante—, come y a la cama.

No continuó discutiendo, eso daba muestras de lo agotado que estaba.

—No pude salvar al señor Cubitt y por poco muere también su esposa.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Lo es, si hubiera acudido un par de días antes, ahora estaría vivo y ella no estaría al borde de la muerte.

—Tenías un caso importante. —Intentó tranquilizarlo John—. Evitando ese atentado terrorista salvaste muchísimas vidas.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, ése no había sido el único motivo y lo sabían. John sentía que su compañero necesitaba hablar de ello, contárselo, aunque habían estado juntos en todo momento.

—Debí darme más prisa cuando descubrí que los dibujos de monigotes que me había enviado Cubitt por correo electrónico formaban un código.

—Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué la señora Cubitt no le confesó la verdad a su marido, eso podría haberle salvado la vida.

—A pesar de todo, ella pensaba que podía manejar a Slaney y nunca creyó que corrieran un peligro mortal. Y, por otro lado, se avergonzaba de su pasado.

—¿Que no corría peligro mortal?

—Ese hombre es un criminal peligroso, un asesino, cuando ella vivía en Chicago la acosaba y la amenazaba. Sin embargo, ella también había estado un tiempo en el mundo del hampa y creyó que podía manejarlo. En cierto modo, estaba convencida de que la había querido.

—Un grave error.

—Por más que él jurase que no tenía intención de hacerle daño y que sólo disparó en defensa propia, había algo más. Creo que si no le hubiesen agarrado cuando se abalanzó sobre mí, hubiera necesitado tus servicios como médico.

—Él la había presionado demasiado con ese código de monigotes, nadie podía prever todo lo que pasó. Y, al fin y al cabo, ella sólo quería que se fuera y la dejara en paz.

—A Slaney lo llevan persiguiendo allí durante años por tráfico de drogas, extorsión, robos, algún asesinato —terminó Sherlock en un murmullo—, pero ha caído por una debilidad humana. Por amor.

—No, ha caído por ser un hijo de puta maltratador y posesivo que no soportaba la idea de que su antigua víctima hubiera huido de él. Y menos aún, que huyera y le robase.

—Pero él decía que la amaba.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es amor, Sherlock.

—Las emociones humanas son demasiado complicadas.

John sonrió.

—Vete a la cama e intenta descansar —dijo mientras empujaba suavemente a Sherlock hacia su habitación.

—¿Vienes?

—¿Seguro?

La única respuesta fue un leve asentimiento.

—Ahora voy, sólo deja que me duche.

El aspecto casi desvalido de Sherlock cuando le había preguntado si iba con él le había enternecido. Una leve sonrisa, todavía triste, se dibujaba en la cara de John cuando entró en la ducha. Si no estuviera tan agotado, probablemente no le hubiera pedido que fuera con él.

Cuando terminó de asearse, golpeó suavemente la puerta de Sherlock y al no recibir respuesta entró intentando no hacer ruido. La casa se estaba quedando fría y quería llegar cuanto antes al calor de la cama en la que le estaba esperando Sherlock. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y entre las mantas vio cómo su compañero dormía, sin haberse cubierto siquiera con la sábana. Era una imagen tan insólita y hogareña que, por un momento, John se olvidó del frío que sentía.

Sonrió con cariño y lo arropó como a un niño antes de deslizarse al otro lado de la cama.

 _Ambos necesitamos dormir_ , pensó mientras se cubría con las mantas, tumbado de espaldas a Sherlock.

oOo

John sintió en sus ojos la luz de la mañana que se filtraba entre las cortinas y la calidez de un cuerpo pegado a él, las piernas de Sherlock enredadas en las suyas, uno de sus brazos rodeándolo, su aliento sobre la nuca. Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de abrir los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar de esa sensación. Hacía mucho que deseaba sentir a su compañero así de cerca pero los casos, el miedo, cientos de cosas, les habían mantenido separados. En cierto modo se alegraba del agotamiento de Sherlock.

Suavemente intentó retirar el brazo y la pierna que lo mantenían aprisionado contra el colchón, casi al borde de la cama, pero Sherlock se negaba a soltarlo.

—Sherlock —susurró intentando zafarse de nuevo—, necesito levantarme.

El detective murmuró algo ininteligible y se aferró con más fuerza a John, impidiendo que se moviera.

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con estar así, pero en mis sueños ambos estábamos despiertos_ , pensó con una sonrisa asomándole a los labios.

— _John_ …

Esta vez John entendió claramente el murmullo que escapó de los labios de Sherlock y sonrió más ampliamente. Era agradable saber que el detective soñaba con él, aunque sólo fuera porque le estaba pidiendo el móvil o alguna tontería por el estilo.

Aún sonriendo intentó zafarse de nuevo, por agradable que fuera, necesitaba ir al servicio. Forcejeó suavemente con Sherlock hasta que consiguió levantarse y alejarse rápidamente de la cama.

—John —escuchó a sus espaldas—, ¿adónde vas?

—Ahora vuelvo, necesito… —señaló vagamente en dirección al baño—. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando volvió descubrió a Sherlock despierto y esperándole, todavía entre las mantas, pero mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios.

—Buenos días —saludó John con voz suave, sonriendo también—. Siento haberte despertado, pero no me dejabas levantarme.

—No quería que te levantaras, estaba a gusto así —respondió Sherlock levantando las mantas y haciéndole un gesto de invitación a John—. Nos merecemos un descanso.

Sin dejar de sonreír, John se metió entre las mantas y se acercó a Sherlock. Antes nunca habían hecho nada parecido, algún roce casual, algún beso rápido, pequeñas caricias cuando se cruzaban por la sala, pero nada que dejara ver ni un atisbo del deseo que ahora podía apreciar en sus ojos. Probablemente la conversación de la noche anterior tenía algo que ver con la actitud de su compañero.

Sherlock se acercó más a John, abrazándolo, como si necesitara ese contacto para acabar de despertar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ahora sí.

Fue Sherlock el que inició el beso, mientras John se limitaba a esperar, sin querer apresurarlo, intentando que el detective marcara el ritmo, sin pedirle más de lo que estuviera dispuesto a dar. Los labios se sentían cálidos, suaves, mucho mejor que cualquiera de los besos apresurados que habían intercambiado hasta el momento. Un leve gemido se escapó de la boca de Sherlock y John lo atrajo hacia él, para sentir su cuerpo más cerca.

—¿Estás seguro? —un susurro entrecortado, una última concesión a la cordura antes de dejarse llevar por el deseo, antes de aprisionar a Sherlock contra el colchón, antes de abandonarse a lo que llevaban sintiendo desde hace tanto tiempo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la lengua de Sherlock rozando sus labios. No necesitó más para empujar suavemente a Shelock. Mientras sentía el cuerpo del detective moverse lentamente bajo el suyo, continuó besándolo despacio. Tenían toda la mañana, al menos eso esperaba. Deslizó sus manos por los costados de Sherlock, acariciándolo y sintiendo cómo gemía bajo sus labios.

Un sonido llegó del móvil que Sherlock había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. Ambos giraron la cabeza en esa dirección.

—Ignóralo y sigue —murmuró el moreno.

Después de unos segundos volvió a besar a Sherlock, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, saboreándolo muy despacio. El móvil de Sherlock emitió otro sonido.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó John quitándose de encima—. Mira quién es.

—Será Mycroft, sólo él es tan pesado.

—Pues responde o seguirá interrumpiendo.

Sherlock leyó los mensajes y su ceño se ensombreció por momentos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mis padres, quieren venir en Navidad.

—Diles que sí.

—¿John?

—Diles lo que sea para que dejen de molestar.

El detective respondió rápidamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Ahora tenemos cosas mejores que hacer —dijo John mientras le quitaba el móvil y lo dejaba sobre la mesilla—. Luego lo hablamos.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre Sherlock y volvió a besarlo, moviéndose despacio sobre sus labios y presionando su cadera contra la del detective. Ese roce los hizo gemir a ambos, y comenzaron a deslizar las manos bajo la ropa, buscando más piel, más contacto.

Un ruido desde la mesilla, esta vez el teléfono de John los hizo detenerse un segundo, sobresaltados. Se miraron sin decir nada, una sonrisa y un gesto de hastío. Se quitaron a tirones las camisetas y sus pechos se tocaron, sin dejar de besarse. Un nuevo ruido del móvil llamó otra vez su atención, un instante, no era nada, podían continuar ignorándolo, querían continuar ignorándolo.

Se sentían más excitados a cada momento que pasaba, sus erecciones se rozaron bajo la tela del pijama. Sherlock separó las piernas y John se deslizó entre ellas, aumentando el roce y la presión, sintiendo incómoda la tela que los separaba, un estorbo. Los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada del detective lo empezaban a volver loco.

El bip-bip de un mensaje se coló de nuevo entre los jadeos que llenaban la habitación. John se separó de un Sherlock sonrojado y, con un gesto de disculpa, buscó a tientas su móvil sobre la mesilla.

—Parece que hoy están todos contra nosotros —murmuró mientras leía apresuradamente el mensaje—. Tu hermano, pidiéndome confirmación de lo de Navidad, tu madre está movilizando las tropas.

—Apaga el móvil y ven aquí.

John no se lo hizo repetir, demasiado tiempo esperando como para demorarlo más. Sus dedos se morían de impaciencia por seguir acariciando cada centímetro de piel que tenían a su alcance.

Por una vez agradecía la ausencia de filtros entre la boca y el cerebro de Sherlock, le encendía oírle gemir mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios. Siempre había imaginado que el sexo con Sherlock podía ser así, con el detective murmurando una incoherencia tras otra, y sólo por oírle murmurar de esa manera merecía la pena detenerse a lamer y mordisquear sus pezones, hundir la lengua en su ombligo empapándolo de saliva, deslizarse por todo su torso.

Un manoteo inquieto sobre sus hombros le hizo detenerse y mirar extrañado a Sherlock.

—John, el pantalón... ya —le oyó gruñir, impaciente, sin dejar de mover las manos, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas.

John obedeció inmediatamente, Sherlock no era capaz de ceder el control ni siquiera en esas circunstancias, pero eso no le importó demasiado. Él también se sentía un poco impaciente.

Se detuvo un segundo a contemplarlo, desnudo ante él, como lo había soñado en tantas ocasiones a pesar de las veces que se había negado a reconocerlo. Se inclinó, acariciándolo con sus labios, aspirando su olor sin apenas tocarlo, mientras Sherlock se movía inquieto bajo él, expectante.

Se debatía entre el deseo de prolongar el momento, de disfrutar de todo lo nuevo que estaba descubriendo con Sherlock, y la necesidad de saborear al detective, de devorarlo entero, pero su compañero no le dio opción, apoyó suavemente la mano en su cabeza y le dirigió hacia donde deseaba que pusiera su boca.

Lo recorrió con su lengua, como si fuera un helado, antes de deslizarlo despacio dentro de su boca, succionando suavemente mientras escuchaba el gruñido gutural que escapaba de la garganta de Sherlock.

— _Oh, John, es… ah, no, más, sí, eso, ahí, no, sí_.

La retahíla de palabras sin sentido que salía por la boca del detective hizo sonreír a John que no dejaba de moverse arriba y abajo, presionando con su lengua, rozando suavemente con sus dientes al llegar arriba, sólo para sentir la forma en la que reaccionaba Sherlock, ese pequeño respingo entre el placer y el temor.

—Para, John, para —casi gritó de repente—. Voy a… Creo… Si sigues… Yo... Te quiero dentro.

Se detuvo y observó, un poco sorprendido, cómo Sherlock se volvía rápidamente hacia la mesilla, buscando algo con impaciencia. Le entregó un condón y un tubo de lubricante y se tendió de nuevo sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas, sonrojado y expectante.

Terminó de desnudarse y embadurnó sus dedos antes de inclinarse sobre Sherlock, para besarlo mientras empezaba a acariciar suavemente alrededor de su entrada. Sentía cómo temblaba su compañero bajo sus dedos y sus labios y profundizó el beso, intentando distraerlo.

—Así que me quieres dentro —murmuró sobre los labios de Sherlock mientras introducía en él un dedo húmedo y resbaladizo.

Sintió los músculos de Sherlock contraerse en torno a su dedo, un simple acto reflejo, una sombra de duda en los ojos grises del detective, se detuvo un instante y luego comenzó a moverlo lentamente, sin dejar de hablar, acariciando los labios de Sherlock con su aliento.

—Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti —continuó moviendo su dedo, acompañándolo de otro más cuando notó relajado a Sherlock—. Llevo soñando con esto desde hace meses.

Recibió un gemido como respuesta a sus palabras y al movimiento de sus dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —Otro gemido le hizo sonreír mientras unía otro dedo a los que ya invadían a Sherlock—. Sólo son mis dedos, pero estoy deseando oírte cuando yo esté dentro. Esa voz grave, incoherente, deshaciéndote por lo que estás sintiendo.

Siguió hablando, susurrando en el oído de Sherlock, sonrojado, caliente, haciendo que olvidara la incomodidad, que se relajara ante sus caricias, y a la vez ansiando cada uno de esos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Retiró despacio los dedos mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de Sherlock y sin dejar de acariciarlo, empezó a entrar muy despacio, centímetro a centímetro, deteniéndose cuando el cuerpo bajo él parecía tensarse, sin dejar de hablar.

—Estoy entrando en ti, ¿lo sientes? ¿Sientes cómo mi polla se desliza lentamente? ¿Cómo te llena poco a poco?

— _Dios, John, calla… sigue… dime… despacio. ¡Date prisa!_

Más incoherencias que llevaban a John al límite de su resistencia. Luchando por contenerse, por seguir entrando lentamente aunque su cuerpo le gritaba que no podía esperar, que necesitaba estar dentro ya.

—Casi estoy, ¿te gusta? Dime que te gusta.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que Sherlock le envolvía totalmente, esperando que se acostumbrara, deseando no hacerle daño, que no se sintiera incómodo, poniendo en ello la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

— _Me gusta, sí… me gusta._

Sherlock, sonrojado e incoherente, empezó a mover su cabeza, como si no supiera qué decir, a mover sus manos sobre los brazos de John, indeciso, como si no supiera dónde tocar, como si necesitara tocarlo todo y a la vez nada.

—Ahora voy a empezar a moverme —susurró John, ronco, sobre el cuello de Sherlock, suaves besos sobre su garganta, su mentón—. Vas a sentirme entero, entrando y saliendo, duro, llenándote, haciéndote disfrutar, porque lo único que deseo es hacerte disfrutar.

Movimientos largos, pausados, puso sobre sus hombros las piernas de Sherlock para llegar más adentro, buscando darle placer, hacerle ver las estrellas.

—Es ahí, ¿verdad? —murmuró con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo cuando Sherlock empezó a retorcerse bajo él—. Sé que es ahí, que nunca antes habías sentido eso.

El moreno movió la cabeza, sintiéndose perdido, cuando John empezó a moverse más rápido, multiplicando las sensaciones, olvidada la incomodidad inicial, incapaz de analizar todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— _Sí, es ahí, John… es… Dios._

Sintió cómo Sherlock estallaba sin necesidad de tocarlo siquiera. Y él comenzó a moverse más rápido aún, errático, el golpeteo de su cadera contra la de su amigo llenando la habitación, los espasmos de los músculos de Sherlock estrangulando su polla y llevándolo sin remedio hacia su propio orgasmo. Sintió el calor en su abdomen, cerró los ojos cuando una luz blanca, casi cegadora, estalló en ellos, y se dejó ir, disfrutando de la sensación de correrse dentro de Sherlock.

Un último beso lento y profundo antes de salir suavemente de él, ambos jadeando, deseando no tener que separarse. John los limpió a los dos, disfrutando de la visión y el tacto de Sherlock, saciado y sonriente. Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado y le atrajo hacia su pecho, acariciando su espalda distraídamente. No le importaría quedarse así todo el día, con Sherlock pegado a su cuerpo, sus besos lánguidos, tal vez repetir más tarde. Una excelente idea para ocupar su tiempo.

—John.

—Dime.

—Cuando nos levantemos, llama a Mycroft y dile que lo de Navidad fue un malentendido.

Una carcajada incrédula de John rompió el silencio de la habitación.


End file.
